Water control and management downhole, as well as pressure equalization, are important to oil production and production optimization. There is a need for a reliable apparatus that can play both roles of pressure equalization and water control.
Water production control downhole is very crucial for the longevity of an oil well. It is very important to control the amount of water produced in each zone in an oil well and to also equalize the pressure in the wellbore to avoid aggressive drawdown. Decreasing water production will prevent production equipment from experiencing corrosive attacks and deterioration. Thus, decreasing water production will help improve the life of the production system by avoiding corrosion related problems.
Controlling water production downhole also allows better production optimization and increases the lifetime of an oil well. The benefits and costs are substantial since water control downhole will prevent work over operations such as side tracking.